The present invention refers to a device for the side translation of a front seat in a motor-vehicle, adapted to make the entrance easier for the passenger. The known art provides only devices for the longitudinal translation of the seats, said devices being adapted to allow the driver or the passengers to adjust longitudinally the position of the seat inside the motor-vehicle, according to their need.
The previous art does not provide motor-vehicle seats equipped with a device that allows their side translation in order to make the entrance easier for the driver or the passengers, especially in the case of elder or handicapped people. It is an object of the present invention to provide this kind of device for seats in motor-vehicles.
Said object is achieved by means of a device for the side translation of a motor-vehicle seat.